


My Tumblr Drabbles

by Erik_Heinrich



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A scale of the different kinds of rk900, Fowler and the gold star system, M/M, a story plan that i wimped out on, an invader zim au in one of them, gavin in a trashcan, he cry, no beta we die like men, there is a baby in one of them, there is a lost child, water gun gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_Heinrich/pseuds/Erik_Heinrich
Summary: I write some short stories from time to time and i felt i should share them with you.if you want to know my Tumblr is @phckingusername where i post art, short stories and reblogs of cool dbh content.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Soft and sensitive Nines cries

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to know that these are not my best works. these are short stories written on my phone freeform. some are just ideas. the point of it is to share my ideas with you that you actually might enjoy. if i do write more short stories on my tumblr. (i will) i'll also post it here as a new chapter.

“How are you feeling?” Connor asked fixing Nines perfect collar.

“I’m nervous.” Nines focused on Connor’s face as he pulled his lips into a tight line.

“Don’t be. The probability of you getting the job on spot is a 97% chance.” He smiled brightly at Nines.

“I’ve run multiple possible out comes and have come to the same conclusion you have.” Nines paused

“But it still doesn’t help does it?” Connor spoke up placing his hands on the taller’s shoulders.

“No. It doesn’t.” He sighed as Connor held out his hand.

Nines took it without question, and he squeeze it firmly as Connor lead him into the precinct.

When they got inside Hank waited for them by his desk. Hand in hand they made perfectly in sync strides toward him. When a familiar voice called out behind them.

“Hey asshole!” Connor halted and took a deep breath in preparing himself to deal with Detective Reed.

Connor found it easier to put up with Reed’s bigoted outbursts than to ignore him and make him angry. Believe it or not, Reed’s ‘teasing’ meant he was in a good mood. A silent Reed was like a ticking time bomb.

“Who’s this?” He said circling up from behind to face the two brothers.

“Another plastic pet?” He snickered when he caught sight of their locked hands.

“Shit, was it Hank or you who got tired of having only two dicks in bed? Had to get yourself another huh?”

'Why is he talking about Dad that way?’ Nines asked Connor on their internal channel.

'Detective Reed doesn’t like us. He’ll say anything to get a reaction out of us.’ Connor responded.

“Excuse us Detective, I have to inform Captain Fowler of my brother’s arrival.” Connor walked off not realizing that Nines was no longer attached to him.

Gavin placed a hand on Nines chest stopping him from fleeing to the safety of his father.

“So let me guess, You work here now?”

“I have not been officially hired yet but,…yes.” Nines responded.

“Listen here Tin can!"Gavin pressed up close digging his finger into Nines 'sternum’.

"You and your little fuck buddy trio have been far too welcomed here. Everyone pretending like your human.” He sneered up at Nines.

“But you’re nothing but a bunch of wires. No different than that coffee machine over there. Made to be used then thrown away at the first sign of trouble. As if anyone could ever really care about a plastic asshole like you. And I can’t wait for the day when you two Ken dolls up and expire.” Gavin poked hard at Nines and stood back with a shit eating grin.

He was quite impressed with himself. He crossed his arms and waited for Nines reaction. He expected anger, indifference, a snark comment maybe but what he got was rather unexpected.

Gavin couldn’t believe his eyes, and he gawked up surprised when he saw his face. The Androids posture had been straight and somewhat stiff the entire time but Gavin just now noticed the violent shaking of his shoulders. The quivering of his lip and the steady stream of unauthorized tears roll down his cheeks. The fucking thing was crying!?

“Jesus fucking Christ! Reed, what the hell did you do to him!” Hank yelled as he pulled Nines away.

It was then that Connor came storming over. He wasn’t happy, which was a rare thing for Connor. Soon Reed was slammed against the nearest wall and held there by the tight grip on his jacket.

“If you ever make my brother cry again I swear I’ll break your fucking arm!” Connor fumed as he let go of Gavin with a push.

Stunned, Gavin looked around at all the uncomfortable judging faces. Some looked scared, some looked concerned, and others looked disgusted.

Sitting back down at his desk, Gavin stared down at his keyboard silently.

'The phck just happened?’

That wasn’t supposed to happen. Gavin putting that Android in it’s place was supposed to make him feel better. Not fill him with guilt and even more self hatred. Fuck! Nines wasn’t supposed to be a giant fucking baby! It wasn’t His fault the damn tin can had paper thin skin. Fuck, this was really going to dampen his day now.


	2. Nines and Baby

Gavin stared at the android as they took the elevator up.  
Nines had been slow and sluggish all day today, taking his sweet ass time in doing anything.

“What, run out of batteries?” Gavin quipped

“No.” Nines responded shortly

“If you were human I’d say you were tired.” Nines blinked a few times before he sighed.

“I haven’t had much time to charge as of late. There hasn’t been many opportunities for stasis either.”

“Jesus why not just say sleep?”

“To you androids don’t sleep.”

“They don’t. They don’t dream either…..do androids dream?”

“I don’t know detective. You tell me. You seem to be the expert on these things.”

“Phcking prick.”

—–

In the following days the Android did not perk back up. His clothes were not as well put together and his attention spotty.

On this day Nines came into work a mess. White powder showed clearly on the black of his jacket.

“What the fuck is on your clothes?” Gavin pointed.

Nines looked down at his chest and brought his fingers to the white powder. Rubbing it between his thumb and his index he stared past it.

“I don’t know.” He finally answered.

“Some advanced android detective you are.”

—–

It was late at night nearly morning when Gavin urgently knocked on Nines door.  
He waited a few moments before the door slowly opened.

“Hey Nines help a guy out will ya?” He greeted gesturing to the wound on his side.

“Come in. I’ll see what I can do.”

Gavin landed on the couch as he groaned out in pain. Nines disappearing into his home before coming back with what he needed.Leaning down in front of Gavin, he lifted his shirt to get a look at the oozing gash.

“What happened?” He asked as he begun working on the wound.

“I got into a scrap with this guy at the bar. He got me real good with a broken glass.” Nines hummed in response.

“What are you wearing?” He lifted his chin to point to Nines clothes.

“Hm?” He looked down on himself then back to Gavin

“These are the softest cotton pajamas I could find.”

“Why? You don’t sleep.”

“I know.”

It was then in that silence that a cry shot through the house. Nines LED went red as he turned his head to the hall.

“Hold this.” He gave Gavin the towel as he stood up and quickly rushed off to the source of the crying.

‘The phck?’

Gavin listened closely, he could faintly hear Nines soft shushing over the loud wailing. Soon the crying dulled down and Nines came back out but not back to Gavin. Instead he strided over to the kitchen. The sound of objects hitting the counter continued for a few moments before Nines appeared again shaking a bottle.

Another set of minutes passed before Nines attention returned to the bleeding man on his couch. He resumed his work silently while Gavin stared gaping.

“Excuse me. Mind telling what the phck is going on?”

“What do you mean?"He said knowing full well what Reed was talking about.

"The god damn BABY!” He screamed

“Shhhhh."Nines slapped a hand over Reeds mouth and he frowned.

"Right sorry,” He whispered, “So?”

“It’s a long story maybe some other time.” He sighed.

“How long have you had it?”

“Almost two weeks.”

“That why you’ve been so slow?"Nines hummed

"Earlier you said Androids don’t sleep. I used to think so too, but I found at the lack of it, maybe stasis and sleep are closer than we first thought.”

“And the pajamas?”

“They’re for her.” He stood up.

“Alright I’m done. You can sleep here tonight if you want.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll do that. Don’t want to bleed out on my own furniture.”

“I’ll get you a blanket.”

——

Gavin groaned awake to the pleasant chirping of morning birds. Pushing himself up off the couch he wobbled over to the bathroom. On his way out his ears picked up on another pleasant sound.

Following it down the hall he peeked through the cracked door. There he saw Nines gently caressing the small infant in his arms. Finger in the baby’s death grip, he wore the warmest smile as he sang to her.

“-you’re so precious to me,  
sweet as can be  
baby of mine  
baby of mine.”

Gavin felt something stir in his chest at the sight as he quietly crept back to the living room, his cheeks a soft red.

Nines joined him on the couch with the infant about an hour later. Both sat staring down at the sleeping child.

“Earlier you said androids don’t dream."He whispered, "I would have agreed with you some short time ago, but once she came into my life things changed. I dream of her now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had written this on tumblr and when i went to post it it just went oop something went wrong. so my work was just gone. i cried and had to write this again to best of my ability the next day i was so upset. i know better now.


	3. Gavin and child

Gavin and kids  
Ok but like I headcannon that Kids LOVE Gavin. And Gavin seems to really like kids too. He’s really sweet to them. Fatherly and tender. If a kid is crying lost at the store….. Hold up. I got this.

—

“I don’t get how you can stand all these ass holes!” Gavin growled out beside Richard.

Nines gave Gavin a quizzical look at the statement. At first he thought the man was joking, but as he studied the human he seemed genuinely upset.

The two were at the mall on the hunt for a new jacket. Richard had unfortunately ripped Gavin’s old jacket while lifting him back to safety a few days ago. And while Gavin was grateful for being saved he was quite distraught about the gash in his sleeve. Richard had offered to buy him a new one and that seemed to put the Detective in better spirits.

And so here they were at the mall. They had been to three stores already and none of the jackets seemed to sate Reed. The last of which the owner made a fuss about Nines being there. Gavin had about cursed him out about Android laws when Nines coaxed them out.

“I may not like you fuckers but I am a man of the law, and I’ll do all in my power and authority to be sure those laws are carried out.” Gavin had once told Nines in their first week of being partners.

Still, did Gavin not see the irony of his current statement?

They were on their way to another of many clothing stores when Gavin placed and arm in front of Nines chest. They stood there as others rudely pushed past them.

Richard had about asked what caught Gavin’s attention when he suddenly took off in an urgent stride.

Following him, Richard soon understood the reason. There was a child. A small boy about the age of 5. He was crying and alone in the rushing crowd.

Gavin took a knee in front of him and brought out his badge. Richard was sure he was explaining that he was a cop and someone to be trusted. He hadn’t actually heard his words as Gavin spoke softly and Nines was standing just a few steps back.

It was in his experience that children were afraid of him.

He had calmed the child enough to stop his crying and tell him through hiccupped breaths what was wrong. As Richard had thought, the child was lost. He saw Gavin pick the child up into his arms and approach Richard.

“This is my friend Nines, he’s gonna help us find your mom.” Nines smiled and the boy gave a small wave.

“Where did you last see her? What was she wearing?” Nines voice came across a bit too cold.

“What does your mom look like?” Gavin asked in a much more friendly tone.

The boy explained in a frantic voice and tears threatened to take him again. Gavin shushed and soothed him back down again. Once Nines got a good description he was able to scan the faces of the crowd and found the woman and few stores down just as worried as her child.

“This way.” Nines had tunnel vision as he pushed his way around passing shoppers.

The woman upon seeing a tall angry looking Android come charging toward her showed panic on her delicate features. Then seeing her son just behind him relaxed.

She ran for him with her arms spread out and Gavin happily handed the boy over to her loving embrace.

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!” Her voice still shaking, the boy clinging firmly on to her.

“I’m glad we were able to find you so quickly.” There were always unspoken horrors about child abduction.

She gave them both a one armed hug as she quickly left for home.

Gavin stood watching where the boy and the young mother once stood. His expression soft before it hardened again.

“Come on let’s go. I want my phcking jacket.”

Nines walked silently beside him and he couldn’t stop the smile that formed there on his lips. The human was so full of surprises. Richard never would have thought that Gavin was good with children.

The image of Gavin as a father made Nines heart stutter.

“The fuck are you so giddy about?”

“Nothing Detective. Here,” he held out his arm, “I think I see a store that might have what we’re looking for.”


	4. gavin in a trash can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eh not too crazy about how this one turned out

Gavin in a trashcan story.

No one really knows when it happened, but those closest to him would say it started about two months back. When he wouldn’t ever invite them over any more. When the stubble on his jaw started to grow out into the beginnings of a beard. When he showed up for work in the same clothes and horrible bags under his eyes.

His attitude dropped and he seemed to cave in to himself. Eyes downcast and brows furrowed. It looked like he was always on the verge of tears yet, he never seemed to want to go home.

If he had only told them, asked for help when he needed it most perhaps none of this would have happened.

It was the dead of winter and temperatures often dropped below zero on some nights.

So obviously when someone you care about has been acting strange and down in the dumps you go out of your way to try and help.

Reed didn’t necessarily like Richard however, that never stopped the Android from trying. He was currently taking a brisk walk toward Gavin’s residents when he noticed the place was abandoned. The top of the for sale sign covered with snow.

This had come as a shock to Richard yet, he wasn’t sure why. People were allowed to move.

Walking closer to the small home his scanners picked up on a frightening frail heart beat. Even more concerning was that it didn’t come from inside the house, but rather from within a trashcan.

Whoever was in there was dying. Worry coloring his temple, Richard quickly made his way to the knocked over bin. Lifting the lid he was mortified to find Gavin sleeping inside. Breath faint and curled up tight so that he could fit.

Richard called for an ambulance quicker than a snowflake could melt in hot water.

And so that’s how Richard found himself sitting at Gavin’s hospital bedside. Eyes appearing far more grey than steel blue in that lonely hour. He watched and he waited as the life seeped back into Gavin’s skin.

When Gavin finally opened his eyes to find Richard there staring back at him, the lock to his troubles broke.

Gavin cried into himself, sobbed fat tears into his palms and down his arms, and so Richard held him. Let him soak the clothing on his shoulder with salt water based shame. When the tears died down and the hiccupped breaths were swelling too frequent, Richard upped his comforting actions.

When Gavin’s staccato breathing too died down and without loosening his hold or removing his face from Richard’s neck, he spoke.

“My mom was sick and she couldn’t afford the treatment she needed to live. I tried to help. Took out all the money I had saved, worked extra hours, sold my bike. But she just,… She just wasn’t getting any better. She died, so I took out even more money that I didn’t have to bury her.”

“By the end of it, with the hospital bills and my own bills all piling up I couldn’t pay them all. Had to sell the house and for awhile I stayed in a motel. After about a week of that I-” and his voice faltered.

“I didn’t really feel worth it.” He rasped.

“That was my mom. My mom! I couldn’t save her. She died and I lived….. I should have been better for her. But I failed. Failure, trash. Trash son, trash man, trash detective. I should be were I belong. In the garbage.” Gavin’s voice barely audible by the end of it. Speaking more to himself than to Richard.

Gavin’s grip tightened around the Android as he went into a smaller fit of crying. Exhausted, Reed fell asleep in Richard’s arms.

Nines hadn’t said anything and he hadn’t even asked why the detective was in the garbage, but it made sense. As to why Gavin told him that is. Sometimes when said out loud to a willing ear these troubles felt less heavy. Less like a dirty secret and more like clean facts.

Richard would have plenty to say and plenty to offer the detective once he woke up again. A safe place, a friend. Hopefully an emotional anchor to this world and the life that he still had yet to live.

If anything, if Gavin was trash then he’d be Richard’s treasure.


	5. Water gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this first part was a post on tumblr and reblogged a few times before so....

@well-they-fucked-up  
DBH AU where everything is the same except Gavin has a water gun instead of a real one because everyone thinks he’s too irresponsible for a real gun

@chicago-reeed  
(and they never told him it was a water gun so he thinks it’s real)

@phckingusername  
This can lead to some really bad problems. And even though the idea is light it can make a GREAT angst fic. I can see it now. Mmmmmmm. Yeeees delicious.

@chicago-reeed  
Oh lord I’m so down for this👏👏

“I swear I’m going to shoot you in the god damn face, Nines!!!”

“Do it, pussy.”

Gavin aims his gun at the android’s head and pulls the trigger.

A small stream of water sprays Nines in the face. The android doesn’t even blink.

Across the bullpen, Hank busts out laughing and collapses to the ground.

Gavin lowers the ‘gun’, blinking at it a few times.

“Huh.”

@phckingusername  
A multitude of emotions came in like the layers of a jawbreaker. First came his confusion. When the concept that the gun in his hand was in fact NOT real, his confusion turned into embarrassment.

Had he really been carrying around a water gun this whole time? Did they all know? How could he not have noticed sooner?

Then as expected, Anger. He was livid, furious even. He was a cop for Christ’s sake! An adult and not a child! How could they belittle him this way?

The next however was unexpected, at the outer core of it he felt panic, fear.

What would have happened if he really needed his gun? With no real weapon to defend himself with, he could have died on quite a few occasions.

Finally looking up from the fake gun in his hand to his cocky Android partner, he felt regret. He felt horrified.

A part of him understood as to why he wasn’t given a real weapon.

He would have just killed the Android.

It was that thought that scared him the most. His mind completely skipped the “what if” process and took it straight into action.

The blue eyed Android stared down calmly at Gavin while the last of the water dripped off his face.

“Do you feel better now Detective or would you like to shoot me again?”

**[another post about it again]**

-At a later time after a failed operation-

“I asked you to put your trust in me! If you did none of this would have happened!” Nines spoke out following Gavin out into the cold winter air.

“you wanna talk about trust?! The entire precinct can’t even trust me with a real gun! And the whole time you knew! From the start you couldn’t even bother to place even an ounce of faith in me!” He screamed throwing his arms out.

“Oh? And how am I supposed to do that? You would have shot me over an idiotic quarrel!” Nines own voice turning more into a growl.

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry!!?” Gavin piped and Nines stood still.

“I’m sorry!! I’m sorry Nines!!! It’s just another thing I can add to the mountain of regrets and fuck ups in my life.” Gavin squatted with his head in his hands and he took a shaky breath.

“Every day, every memory, every time I look at myself in the mirror, I absolutely despise the man staring back at me.” Silence.

“I’m sorry.” He rasped out quietly.

The moments stretched on as the sound of distant traffic and foots steps slowly crunching over the snow filled Gavin’s red and frozen ears.

“I’m sorry too Gavin.” Nines said sitting down next to him.


	6. Fowler and his gold star system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short

Idea I had while I lay down trying to sleep  
Fowler has a gold star system in place.

Gavin used to not care. That was untill Connor and Nines showed up.

The two brothers have a galaxy at this point. Now Gavin tries his damnedest to get those stupid star stickers on his name.

Fowler: Good job today Reed. Work like that deserves a gold star.

*Fowler struggling to peel the sticker off the sheet*

Gavin muttering: Damn right.

The half torn star gets place next to his name. He has a total of 28 stars to his name. It’s almost laughable how far he is from Connor and Nines.

Hank has a total of 5 gold stars.

Fowler isn’t giving anything for having the most stars, so he wonders why Gavin has suddenly become extremely competitive about it. Not that Fowler is about to complain. And Fowler keeps giving Connor and Nines more gold stars because 1. They earned them. And 2. It pisses Gavin off and as a result makes him work harder.

If anything the entertainment he gets from it all is well worth the money it costs to by the stickers in the first place.


	7. what makes like worth living?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this one has some rape/non con that i might add to the warnings actually. but ths was a story i was writing and didn't like how it was turning out. i still think the story is a good idea, but im just not going to write it.

Because I wimped out  
Here is the story I deleted off ao3 but shorter. Waaaaaay shorter. More like a run down of the idea.

Fandom: Detroit: Become Human

Warnings: Rape and non con., Major character death.

Characters: Connor, Richard, Gavin, Hank, Amanda

Relationships: Connor& Richard &Hank, Richard/Gavin, Connor&Gavin

Other notes: Weird au, Connor and Richard are Marble God’s, that turn “human”, Hank is a farmer, Gavin is a starving artist literally.

.

.

Connor and Richard are God’s carved out of Marble by their “Mother” Amanda. Both live in a heavenly garden. They are not allowed to leave. They are however unwanted and Amanda hates them. (Honestly I wrote some pretty good poems for this part) One night as she sleeps Connor takes Richard and runs away. “She plans to kill us.” He tells his “little” brother. But once in the land of man they are no longer made of Marble stone. They are now ashamed of their Naked bodies. (Very biblical I guess)  
So naked and covered in mud and leaves the huddle and cling to each other at the village market. This is where Gavin first See’s their beauty. Being an artist he wants to immortalize them or more specifically Richard in his art. Not knowing they are already.  
Rather than typing more out here’s the haiku of Richard’s first impression of Gavin.( In the first chapter the story was told in poems from nines pov like his diary almost.)  
Man who dwells with Rats

Beauty hidden under dirt

Is he one of them?

Soon Hank who’s son and wife both died of the same sickness shows kindness and compassion for the two naked siblings. Gavin is quite relieved the two are safe. Hank is a farmer, well was I guess, after his son’s death the crops stopped growing. The two brothers quickly adopt Hank as their new Father and try to help with chores. Hank seems quite alright with them staying and calling him Father.  
Gavin was left on the streets to die as a child and would have very nearly died. However a traveling poet/ Artist took him under his wing. Naming Gavin, and giving him a passion for art. Although the artist was very old and died late into Gavin’s teen years. Gavin is his adult age in game now. He lives in a rundown home. Holes in the walls and rats crawling everywhere. He looks rough. Literally starving, he tries to sell his art and draw others for a living. He doesn’t know much else.  
Because Hank has no crops to eat or sell he is also starving. Connor and Richard try to help by making things to sell at the market. Richard has made wooden children’s toys and heads to the market alone.  
By this time it’s winter. Richard has set up right across the way from Gavin. The two seem to have a quiet conversation via staring. Gavin lost so deeply in those steely blue eyes. Wanting nothing more than to hide the man away and draw every last inch of him. So that he may stare into those eyes forever. Richard doesn’t feel so strongly about Gavin but is filled with innocent curiosity.  
This is where things go down hill. Gavin isn’t the only one who thinks Richard is breathtakingly beautiful. Three drunk men crowd and trap Richard before pulling him off to a more secluded area. Richard is strong but he also feels small despite his actual size. If he were a god still he’d have no problem pushing the men off him. But his flesh is man now. He is scared. He screams and begs but they show no sign of stopping. They rip off his clothes they touch him, they touch themselves.  
Meanwhile Gavin hears Richards pleas for help. They break his heart, he knows all too well what is happening. He tries to tell himself not to get involved and stay out of trouble. But he can’t let them take away what was taken from him all those years ago. Not to someone so pure. So he finally gets the courage to help. Knife in a white grip and angry. He slashes and stabs at the men. Giving them…….28 stab wounds! ( Sorry not sorry).  
Richard is huddle in the fetal position body shaking and eyes shut tight. Gavin tries to soothe him enough to look at him. Telling him he’s safe. “Hey you know me. I’m the man across the way.” “The artist?” “Yeah, that’s me.” Finally Richard relaxes enough to walk over to Gavin’s place for some new clothes and the promise of a warm fire. Richard is exhausted and allows Gavin to dress him. He soon falls asleep on Gavin’s trash pile he calls a bed.  
The next morning Gavin waits for his brother to show up. It’s just before dawn when he sees Connor searching. Connor wakes Richard up and just bombards him with questions and fusses over him. Checking and turning Richard’s head for injuries. Richard places a hand over Connor’s mouth and only let’s go when he’s calmed down. Richard starts by introducing Gavin the tells Connor Gavin had saved him from 3 men. Richard tells all and the two share in their tears. Gavin seeing How angry and incredibly sad Connor is about this. Connor saying thing like I’m supposed to protect you… Gone with you… It’s all my fault..ect. When Richard just flat out tells Connor to shut up. “ You are not at fault for the sins of man.” Gavin found that an odd phrase. Finally they get collected and Connor pulls Gavin into the tightest hug thanking him deeply for what he’s done. Richard now properly expresses his thanks and wants to know how he can repay him. “Let me draw you.” It was almost embarrassing how quickly he blurted it out. Richard says they are friends and Gavin gets all touched by it.  
The two brothers walk home and crawl in bed with Hank. The two quite cold, they hug either side of the sleep man they call father. Back with Gavin. He pulls out the few sketches of Richard he had drawn of him while he slept. Gavin giddy about soon seeing him again for a proper portrait. He spends his new energy cleaning the house and himself up.(this was as far as I had written but here’s the rest I had planned)  
Connor tells Hank (at Richards request) about what happened and Hank freaks. Richard then tells them both for the first time that he will be going back to visit Gavin. Hank knows of him and doesn’t think too highly of him. Gives off a bad vibe. People don’t want to go near him in fear of being bitten. Although he has never actually bitten a person before. Nevertheless Richard goes (with Connor) to see Gavin as promised for a proper picture. Connor selling the things he made as Richard’s toys were destroyed by the men. But also keeping a close eye on his brother. Gavin is a blushing mess but once he’s in the zone he gets this really focused look on him. Richard finds himself entranced by the look and admires Gavin when he’s like this. Gavin saved the eyes for last. “Richard, get really close I need to draw your eyes.” Gavin says still focused but when he looks up he freezes. He can’t seem to look away. Nines stares back for awhile before speaking up. Putting Gavin back on the task but blushing red all the way to the tips of his ears. Richard has never seen anyone blush before. He wants to see more of it.  
Things go well for Connor as he seems to have more people skills. They finally have money to buy food for their starving father. Richard gives Gavin a few coins. Gavin shocked by this. However Connor and Richard don’t seem to plan on forgetting about Gavin and what he did. They treat him like family.  
Richard and Connor visit every day to sell things and for a picture. Gavin drawing Connor quite a few times. Noting how different the two are. Connor is as Richard described, Soft with eyes of Earth. Connor is always protective of his brother. Expression always Stern and harsh. It was incredible to see just how soft Connor was when he smiled. Gavin wanted to capture that. However Gavin spent most of his time drawing Richard. Page after page. Looking at them when Richard went home for the day. Gavin would hide away and hold the papers close to his chest. Heart fluttering as he spent countless hours looking through each one.  
Spring has come and gone. Just on the cusp of summer. Richard has become just as obsessed with looking at Gavin as he is looking at him. When he’s with Gavin he feels… Something different. A different kind of love. Content and happy to be with him and almost empty without him. Richard is perplexed and frustrated with these feelings he doesn’t understand. Gavin notices that Richard is not his usual self one night. By this time Connor trust Richard is safe when with Gavin and doesn’t always go with him. Richard went somewhat late at night. Gavin asks what’s up and Richard honestly and openly explains how he’s feeling and wants to know why. Gavin’s hopes that what it sounds like is what it is but asks Richard to go deeper and describe how he feels when with Gavin. It’s all quite poetic (remember Richard has this internal diary in the form of poems) Gavin kisses Richard when he’s finished speaking. But right after Richard gets up and goes home in a rush.  
When he gets home he hides himself away. Hank finds him as asks. He tells him Gavin kissed him and Hank calms his anger before jumping to conclusions. “And how do you feel about it?” Richard sniffles and rubs his wet eyes. “I really liked it. Is that ok?” He looks up at Hank. “Son, I don’t know where you came from but what you’re feeling, is love. Love is pure and innocent, the things you do with a loved one is not sinful, it will not make you dirty or tainted. Love is beautiful and it comes with many faces. For me love of different kinds looks like my wife, like my son Cole, like you and your brother. It’s ok son.”  
Back with Gavin he’s freaking out and yelling at himself just about pulling his hair out. Richard waits a few days to sort out his thoughts and think about what Hank said. Meanwhile Gavin is an emotional wreak.  
One night as Gavin gazes at a portrait of Richard he hears a knock on the wall. Richard is there leaning through the window. “May I come in?” Gavin is relieved to see him. Once Richard is inside Gavin goes to apologise but his lips are claimed before he could. He practically melts. “Gavin, you are what love looks like to me. You, Connor, Hank. You are all the different faces of my love.” He said holding Gavin. “I know not of the joys of the flesh. I want to experience this with you. I want us to make love.” At this point Gavin’s circuits are fried. But he finally responds “For now, I want to hold you tonight.” And that’s what they do. They hold each other. They whisper sweet nothings as they soothe each other into sleep. Gavin wants to hold Richard, feel him in his arms. Make sure he is real. Not just pencil on a page. Don’t get him wrong Gavin really wants to make love with Richard. But he wants Richard to feel the softer, simpler form of intimacy. Hold hand and cuddle, spoon and give sweet kisses. Show him love, not lust. And Richard is all about it. Just adores it. Loves holding and being held. Then one night it happens. They make love. Naked bodies against each other. Hot sweat steams off of them in the cool night. Beautiful moans and whimpers. Hands grabbing and clawing. Broken up love letters and each other’s names spilling off their lips. During and after there’s just so much love…..  
Everything seems to be going ok now. They all have food to eat and they have each other. The crops are growing again . But Hank isn’t doing so well. He is sick. No matter what they do Hank doesn’t seem to get any better. He is dieing. The two brothers hold and cuddle Hank in his death bed. By the time they wake up in the morning Hank is gone.  
Both Connor and Richard go to Gavin to mourn. The last time he’s seen the two cry was when they first met. He over hears them talking, discussing whether or not to go back to Amanda. To leave the land of man. But they can’t, back at the garden they will be killed. “I do not want to go back to being made of stone. I don’t want my body to feel cold. The flesh of man is weak and delicate, but it’s warm and soft. I want to bleed. I want to live and die with man.” Well fuck, Gavin fucked a God. He’s not really sure how to feel about that, about the brothers. He is afraid.  
Gavin is acting distant and nervous around Richard now in their alone time with each other. Richard doesn’t understand why and it hurts. “Gavin, don’t you love me?” I’m a RAT and he’s a God. Gavin tells himself. And he tries to push Richard away. Fakes anger and hate towards Richard. Gavin breaks Richards heart and his own. Gavin is alone now. Richard cries as Connor tries to comfort him. He is depressed and doesn’t leave the bed. Richard doesn’t move, doesn’t even talk to Connor anymore. Connor is lonely.  
Gavin misses Richard. Misses the company of the two brothers. He doesn’t want to live anymore. Life is without meaning now. He can’t bare to think of Richard, to look at endless drawings and memories that come with it.  
While Richard sleeps Connor makes a visit to Gavin. He is angry. Grabbing Gavin by his shirt and lifting him up against the wall. Asks him why? Why he would hurt his brother this way. “I thought you loved him?” “I do love him.” “Then why did you make him Cry!!? Why has he stopped smiling? Stopped getting out of bed! Stopped talking to me!!!?” His grip tightens as tears start to fall from Connor’s eyes. “Why did you break his heart!?” “I know your little secret. I know what you two are!!! You lied to me! You’re Gods. And I’m not….. I’m not… Good enough. Even if we stayed together, I would die and he’d be alone again. I’m not worth all that pain.”. “Gavin, love is what makes life worth living. We loved Hank and it hurt more than anything when he died. But I wouldn’t trade anything for the love we felt together. Our Father gave us something nothing else in this world could. Gavin, you gave that to Richard and then you took it away. Give it back. Give his life meaning again.” “Can man really do that for a God?” “ No not man, you. It’s you who can make that possible for him….. Please come with me. Come back to him.” “I… I will.” Connor hugs Gavin tightly when they hear voices outside. Gavin recognizes two of the men as the ones who assaulted Richard. The other must have died from Gavin’s attack. The other three men with them must be friends of theirs. The five where headed towards Gavin’s home. “Shit! Connor get out of here! Go home and don’t let them see you!” Connor protests but Gavin gets him to leave.  
Connor runs back to Richard waking him up and telling him Gavin needs help. He gets up instantly and the two head back to him. Only by the time they get there it’s too late. ……  
WARNING THIS IS REALLY BAD!  
There’s blood everywhere one of the men lay dead. But the other 4 are gone. They find Gavin. Naked. Raped then brutally murdered. Cut, stabbed, bruised, choked. The stream of tears still visible on his cheeks. (I’m really sorry)  
——  
Richard and Connor build a garden of their own deep in the forest. It’s filled with so many beautiful flowers and trees. Lilacs and cherry blossoms, aspens and roses. A river stream and a small pond of fish. They burry Gavin and Hank next to each other. Richard places every drawing with Gavin. Connor stands over Hanks grave while Richard stands over Gavin’s. “He loved you you know. That night. He was going to come back.” “Why did he leave?” “He found out we were God’s. And felt unworthy.” Connor explained. The two stayed silent after that for some time. “Together?” “Together my brother. We’ll all be together soon.” The held hands still standing over the graves. Then, they turned to stone. Neither God or Man now. Merely marble statues. Pieces of art never to be seen by any man again. Tombstones for lost loved ones.


	8. invader zim au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also not going to write this one either but the idea stands

Invader Zim au  
The Androids are all Irkens. Connor and Richard who are on their way to being the next almighty Tallest. (They gotta wait) but for now they are Invaders!!!! Disguised as humans they infiltrate the DPD. Thing is they are NOT like Zim. They are GOOD at their job. Having taken over countless planets.

Reed who is like the Dib of the au. Is on to them. “They don’t act like humans Hank!!” Eventually Gavin legit sees Connor and Richard in their true form. Ah shit dog they aliens. “They’re trying to take over the planet!!!” He tells Hank who doesn’t believe him.

Connor and Richard find out that the current all mighty tallest are planning on killing them in order to stay the leaders. The “brothers” are not happy to find that out. Once they take over the planet and the Armada show up Connor and Richard do quick work on taking out the all mighty tallest.

Now the leaders of the Irken empire the two take Hank and Gavin in almost like pets. While the rest of the Humans are enslaved. With no need for their human disguises they walk around in their normal form. Gavin takes every opportunity to call Richard names. While hank constantly yells at him, “Are you trying to get us killed Reed?!”

Connor treats Hank like a dog but Hank puts up with it because at least Connor is giving him “treats” (alcohol) and such. While Gavin is acting more like a Hissing cat toward Richard.

He puts on his human disguise one day and Connor asks why. “Maybe he’ll be more comfortable around me this way.” It does seem to work a bit.

The building of the relationships between The brothers and the two humans is rather slow. Eventually tho, Hank is like an advisor to the two brothers and he’s gained a respect from the Irkens. Gavin took longer. He behaved well enough to be aloud to wonder the ship unsupervised. His relationship with Richard was tense for the longest time.

Richard keeping Gavin in his room with him. Richard would read on his bed while Gavin sat in the furthest corner and watched him. When Richard started putting on his human face for Gavin, he eventually asked why. “I’d thought you’d like me better this way.”

One day Richard gets back and is quite troubled and stressed. Richard shares his insecurities with Gavin. Their relationship status goes up to warm. In dbh terms.

Gavin gets curious about Richard being and alien and asks a bunch of questions. “Would you like a better look at my anatomy?”

Very interesting. Indeed. And Gavin is compelled to investigate further.he is filled with wonder. But he stifles his curiosity. No not like that you guys. (Don’t worry tho they both get to “study” each others anatomy when they’re on “better” terms.)

So by the end of it Gavin is the Irkens equivalent as married to Richard and helps them take over more planets. With Hank being the father figure that Irkens never had to both Richard and Connor.

Note that the anatomy of the Irkens very closely resemble that of a human. Irkens being based on the stereotypical alien. I know the invader Zim cartoon is rather stylized.(which I LOVE. I also read JTHM) Also the colors the Irkens like changed to more whites, Grey’s, black and blues. (Like Cyberlife)


	9. A scale of RK900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a list of scenarios and kinds of Nines that i could think of and have seen

Rk900  
A list of different kind of Nines

If found unactivated in an abandoned Cyberlife tower but not deviant: soft Nines  
Hank takes Him in and deviating comes slow but rather naturally in a family setting. Connor has a strong attachment as an Older brother to Nines and insists Nines refer to him that way. Works at the DPD and has a somewhat childlike air to him. Despite being made to replace him Nines looks up to Connor.

Released by Cyberlife and not deviant: Cold Nines  
Joins or rather sent (maybe both) to the DPD and partnered with Detective Reed. Hank may be wary of rk900 and how Connor feels about him being here. Rather than curious in the last scenario. He is cold and unmoved, by both Gavin’s crap, and by Connor’s attempts at friendship. Rk900 almost looks down at Connor, him being a deviant that failed his mission. Connor is quite downcast and disappointed by Rk900’s apathy, but still feels that strong brotherly tie to him. Rk900 becoming deviant takes a long time. Something traumatic breaks his walls. And he goes from cold machine to a gushing mess of emotion.

Released or found Denial Deviant: Somewhat neutral Nines.  
Technically not deviant. Works at the DPD partnered with Gavin because he always is. Polite but socially awkward, still friendly. Shuts Gavin up with smart and witty comments. Either stays in an apartment or with Hank and Connor. Doesn’t understand or feel things, but wants to. Quite grateful for Hank and Connor’s kindness and finds himself fond of them. Then tells himself he can’t feel he’s not deviant. Is scared and would rather stay a machine. To have a clear purpose. But those software instabilities keep piling up. It takes a stressful or urgent event to truly deviate.

Found at abandoned Cyberlife tower and deviant: Soft and sensitive Nines  
He’s shy and nervous. Quite. Lives with Hank and Connor. He feels small despite his actual size and clings to Connor. Hates being without him. Is upset that people are still afraid and intimated by him. Works for the DPD but believes Connor is better. He is unsure of himself. Others at the station like him but they get along better with Connor. Nines doesn’t have that social programming Connor has. Very low selfworth despite Connor telling him otherwise. First time Nines walked into the station for the Job. He held on to Connor’s hand. Gavin starts being an ass to him, just letting him have it, really busting his chops. And Nines starts fucking Crying! Gavin is shocked and Hank comes to take Nines away from Gavin. Connor starts yelling at Gavin. Reed really thought, what with how tough Nines looked that he wouldn’t be fazed by his words. From then on he either doesn’t talk to him unless he has to. And when he does go off on Nines Gavin really makes an effort not to go too far although Nines has thickened his skin from the first time. Puts on this mask of coldness or even bitterness around Reed, he doesn’t want Gavin to hurt him anymore than he already has. Nines truly flourishes at home with Hank Connor and sumo.

Found or sent Not Deviant:Spicy Nines  
Not as heartless as Cold Nines but not very friendly either. He lives on his own. He tolerates Connor but finds him slightly irritating. Connor hopes that Nines deviates and keeps claiming to be his older brother. This annoys Nines, yes that’s an emotion but he ignores those pesky software instabilities. Can only take Connor and Hank and sumo in small doses. Flourishes and relishes in his work. He loves his work. He is useful and confident in this aspect of his life. Doesn’t really want rights as a human, never asked for them himself, infact would have preferred it if he remained machine in the eyes of the law,…in the eyes of others because “that’s what I am”. He hates seeing that look. He sees it from Connor a lot. That hopeful expression in Connor’s eyes, like he’s searching for something human in Nines. But there’s nothing. And he then sees time and time again his brother’s disappointment. No, not brother, predecessor. Nines is angy then gets even angrier when he sees that damn software instability. And to top it all off, Detective Reed, the only one who treats Nines like a machine, who Nines can rely on to get the job done. Albeit Gavin’s bad additude. He may yell and use slurs and treat nines like crap but it’s only because Reed knows what Nines really is, a machine. And that kind of behavior helps Nines continue to believe that. Because without that string of code, Nines is nothing, has nothing. Who would want that? Well Nines used to rely on Gavin to be his grip on reality when he had doubts. But now he’s only giving him more. Nines sees that same look in him, like he’s expecting more. And the angry disappointment Nines gets from Gavin when he sees there’s nothing. Hurts. And Nines wishes it wouldn’t. Wishes all these unwanted emotions would just stop. But does he though? Does he really want to go back to what he thought he was. Who he used to be. Cold. No. He doesn’t want to let go of this warmth in his chest. Suddenly now he looks back at the times when Connor had annoyed him and feels,…. Happy. Thinks of Gavin.

Found forced deviant and independent from Hank and Connor (moved out): sadistic Nines  
is deviant but you can’t really tell. Is professional at work and still very close to his brother and Hank. Has high patience and tolerance for Gavin’s shit but let’s him know when he’s had enough. Doesn’t let Reed walk all over him but sometimes does as requested. ie “get me a coffee!” Maybe Reed is working hard, it’s late, it didn’t have a slur at the end, didn’t have bite to it, for what ever reason Nines gets it for him. Only Gavin doesn’t say thank you. Not cool. Nines makes sure Reed understands he doesn’t like to be unappreciated and treated rudely. Maybe he spills Gavin’s drink, maybe he holds it up out of Gavin’s reach, all I know is Gavin doesn’t have his coffee and is pissed. Saying Nines is nothing but a plastic prick. But Nines won’t give him the coffee until he hears a thank you. ( Honestly depending on the story their could be smut at this very scene) when there is smut (and there will be) it will be anger fueled and rough. But after, like right after, this uncharacteristically soft Nines shows up. And it confuses Gavin. They hate each other right? This was only a sexual relief of tension. A non violent solution. Hate fuck. Gavin convinces himself that and let Nines hold him just for the night. Nines is gone by morning anyway, Gavin is foolishly disappointed for only a moment. As if Nines could actually care about Gavin. As if he cared about Nines. You know. Some of that sweet slow burn.  
Shit I got carried away. Hope you like it.

A scale of Nines ( short version)  
Soft and sensitive Nines - Crybaby, clingy  
Soft Nines - curious  
Neutral Nines - Perplexed, but happy  
Sadistic Nines - Kinky but also wants to gently love, there’s just so much love  
Spicy Nines - Annoyed, Angry, Frustrated, stressed, takes no shit  
Cold Nines - apathetic, a fucking Savage


	10. Grey hair is beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write this a long time ago for tumblr..I had an idea that I got carried away with a bit. Sorry for the weird tense wasn't originally meant to be a short story.

Gavin's gets older as humans do, and he's self-conscious about his now greying hair. In comparison to his husband Gavin feels old and undesirable. He's afraid Richard won't want him anymore. An illogical thought really. And of course Richard notices the way Gavin worries, how he's stopped looking in the mirror in the morning, how he won't let Richard see him when they make love, or even more how he declines Richard's advances altogether and goes to bed with a turned back. Richard knows although, he doesn't quite understand. 

His words with Gavin haven't gotten through to his husband. Always waving him off with a, "You wouldn't get it." He doesn't allow himself to say the rest of it. 

Richard's LED hasn't been blue in awhile. He can hear from his breathing that Gavin isn't asleep but He has an idea, one he hopes might help a bit. 

It's morning now and Gavin wakes, as he always does, with the sun on his face and a cup of coffee. 

"Good morning Gavin," Richard cooed.

"Mornin." Gavin grunts as he propped himself up on an elbow. 

"I have also prepared you breakfast." He mentions handing him the plate. 

"Oh thanks ,babe. What's this for?" 

"Because I love you." He says simply.

It's only then that Gavin takes a moment to really look at him, and his chest tightens when he sees it. 

"Babe, your hair." 

"I know it's not much, and there not much I can do, but I-"

"You're beautiful." Gavin blurts out. 

"Really? Does the grey not bother you?"

"Of course not! You're as beautiful as the day I-" and he stopped when he realized that's just what Richard had been trying to tell him this whole time. 

"You did this for me?" He asks quietly.

"Yes." And Richard answered honestly.

Gavin was staring down at his plate now. Face hidden from view his shoulders quivered and tears fell into his eggs. 

"Gavin?"

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm sorry for being such an idiot lately. I jus-"

"Shhhhhh." Richard hushed pulling at Gavin's head to hug him.

"A nice way to tell me to shut up." He laughed into Richard's chest. 

"Hey, hun." Gavin spoke up after a short while.

"Yes, love?"

"How much time do we have before work? There's something I've been idiotically pushing off." And Richard hummed in understanding.

" I believe there to be sufficient time."

"Mmm good." He grinned, "I need a little lovin right now."

"I would think. I'm impressed you've gone this lon-" Richard's sentence went interrupted by a kiss. 

"A nice way to tell me to shut up." Richard smiled into him as Gavin hummed back in response.


	11. Vocab angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to get some vocab practice and I wrote sentences for each word that would kind of relate to the last sentence. I made an angsty short story for it.

Aback: He was taken aback by the intensity of such emotion.   
Abase: It had been abasing to have shown that kind of vulnerability.  
Abash: Abashed by his foolish hopes, he made to leave.  
Abate: He desperately needed to abate the aching he felt in his heart.  
Abdicate: It was a pain so absolute that he wished to abdicate the ability to feel at all.  
Abhor: In the silence of privacy he regarded himself and his rash actions with abhorrence.  
Abreast: He had simply longed to spend his days walking abreast one another.  
Accost: Perhaps he had accosted him, and therefore put him off.  
Acquiesce: If he had known the outcome of his words he would have acquiesced to a life of mere friendship, rather than to lose him altogether. 

Gavin had been reckless again. Had been horrible toward him again. Had...... Had made him hurt. Not like he had in the beginning, it had never been as bad as that. But it made his LED run red and brows furrow and pinch. It had made him growl and filled him with both rage and longing. 

Gavin held and touched a body he did not know. A stranger. A stranger was the focus of Gavin's drunken affections. Vulgar and filled with heated lust. Their dance meant nothing. The sloppy kisses meant nothing. Hell, Gavin wouldn't even remember the stranger or the momentary pleasure he was leading the night to. 

But it hurt. 

Nevertheless he watched over him sharply. The stranger was not drunk, yet, but Gavin was. So much so he could hardly stand. And it was when Richard saw him start to puke that he guided him out of the bar. 

Alone. Just the two of them. As it should be. 

Asleep in his bed, Richard brushed the stubborn strands of hair away from his face. He had managed to selfishly steal Gavin away once more. He was a greedy thing. Gavin wasn't his, but he hid him away. He didn't want to share. He was possessive of something that wasn't his to Cherish. 

\-----

Gavin hadn't remembered what he had done and with it the stranger, but he had known without doubt that Richard took care of him. It was what best friends were for. And so life continued. Days passed and Nines was still by his side. It took a while but Gavin finally believed he would stay there. 

His friendship with Nines was a constant he could rely on. Strong and sturdy in its place in Gavin's life. 

So it had confused him when the Android violently threw his 'date' for the night out of the apartment. It pissed him off actually. 

"What the hell are you doing!?" Gavin yelled from the bed.

"I haven't been laid in months and you do this shit to me!" He continued red faced as he pulled his shirt back over his head. 

He didn't even have a chance to get his pants undone. 

"So what Is it Tin can?! You better have a good reason for practically assaulting that man!" He threw his arms out.

Nines had remained silent, his LED spinning a fast red. 

"You do not know him." He finally said lamely. 

"That's the fucking point!! What's it to you whether I fuck a stranger?" And Richard's face visibly scrunched up.

"What's with the face?! Oh. I get it now. You must think I'm some kind of slut for dick huh? Trying to play mommy?" Only more silence.

"Fucking say something!!" 

"I'm afraid too."

"I can handle whatever bullshit that wants to leave your mouth." He crossed his arms.

"I'm selfish. You smile at me, you call my name and fill it with such warmth. You joke and laugh and trust me with your life. I get to see you nearly everyday. It's not enough. All of it. You give me all these things but not your love. Not your affection or your desires. You give it to strangers. Strangers who you don't know their name or even remember their faces the next day. Why? I have all these precious things that those strangers never will, yet I envy them. Gavin, I'm greedy! I want more. I want more of you, all of you, to myself! I Love you." When he finished the world came crashing down on him.

He was taken aback by the intensity of such emotion. He had not truly known how deep it ran. And it had been abasing to have shown that kind of vulnerability. He was not supposed to feel. But he had known he had deviated a long time ago, he just didn't want to admit it. 

"I think you should leave." Gavin rasped grimly from within the ringing quite with a turned head and clenched fists.

Abashed by his foolish hopes, he made to leave. Down the hall and down the stairs, Richard rushed with fogged eyes. His long strides grew longer and faster until he was running to nowhere at top speed. 

He desperately needed to abate the aching he felt in his heart. It was a pain so absolute that he wished to abdicate the ability to feel at all. False warnings and alarms flooded his hud as he somehow arrived at his own residence. How could there be so many tears? How could he have allowed it to get so bad?

He had seen the software errors, had always seen them. But he actively pushed them aside. Would always push them aside for Gavin. He let this happen. Allowed himself to deviat for the simple gift of being able to feel the warmth Gavin gave to him. 

But in the silence of privacy he regarded himself and his rash actions with abhorrence. As he had always known, Gavin was not his. He had simply longed to spend his days walking abreast one another. He had laid his heart bare, but Gavin did not want it. 

Had he been wrong? Had that warmth been only friendship? How would he know? Feelings were knew to him. Perhaps he was wrong. Or perhaps not. Perhaps he had accosted him, and therefore put him off.

Regardless of how Gavin did or didn't feel, he would no longer or never feel that way about Nines again. Not after the appalling behavior he displayed. If he had known the outcome of his words he would have acquiesced to a life of mere friendship, rather than to lose him altogether. He would have kept quiet. Forever quite.


	12. Nines proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a set of gifs of someone opening a big box and there's a ring Inside. When she takes it out it's actually the handle of a coffee mug. The woman in the gif was not happy about it. I'll link the post later

Ok but like, imagine Nines proposing to Gavin that way.

Nines gets him this gift and Gavin opens it up like "uh thanks." He's not much of a jewelry guy. But when he goes to look at the ring there's a fucking coffee mug attached to it.

Now Gavin is happy because lol that was funny of Nines to do and Gavin would gladly drink out of this everyday.

It's not until Nines starts stuttering about how he doesn't know the proper way to do 'this' and how he and Connor both thought it was a good idea, and how it's ok if Gavin says no.ect

And Gavin goes red.

"Nines, you're not....did you just.....are you asking me to marry you?" Because holy fuck Gavin really wants that to be what Nines is on about.

Nines nods bashfully and Gavin bursts out laughing.

When Gavin finally calms down he sees Nines looking dejected.

"No, Babe! I'm not laughing at you." He giggles as he gives his partner a hug.

"I'm just so fucking happy right now." And he nuzzles into the crook of Nines neck. 

"So,.... Is that a yes?" Nines asks not yet returning the embrace. 

"That's a yes." And Gavin finds himself being spun around the room.

The next day Nines comes rushing into the precinct and hugs Connor, excitedly telling him that Gavin said yes. Of course Hank is right there and he asks Gavin about the ring.

"It's a coffee mug actually and I left it at home. Don't want it breaking on me do I?"

"A coffee mug......"

"We'll be getting proper wedding bands later." Nines pitched in. 

Gavin turns red at the thought of the two of them finally married. He never did believe he'd find the right one, let alone an Android. How happy it was to be proven wrong.


End file.
